<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light &amp; Breath by Lux (intothemidnightblue)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729569">Light &amp; Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/Lux'>Lux (intothemidnightblue)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, soothouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Party, small story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/Lux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved closer to one another, meeting at the mirror in the middle of the hall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light &amp; Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just took my sleep meds and decided to make a decision.<br/>Short and sweet. Unbeta’ed and barely looked over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Wilbur clicked his phone back on, shutting the door behind him. He leaned on it, giving himself a moment of respite from the hectic night. He breathed out a breath he had been holding, cold air releasing through the warm home. Kicking off his shoes, he entered further to the kitchen, placing his keys in the usual spot and shrugging off his coat. He moved to the couch, thumbing through his phone’s notifications.</p>
<p class="p1">One new voicemail. He clicked around the tabs to close the notification for his missed call, before playing the voicemail. The number was unknown, though the prewritten alerted him it was someone going by Schlatt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wilbur.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A party, he wasn’t drinking much. There was another guy in the hallway he stumbled into. Their movements mirrored each other till the other man put his hand up. Wilbur did the same, a second behind him. They moved closer to one another, meeting at the mirror in the middle of the hall. Wilbur stared at his reflection. He faced Schlatt, who had yelled an introduction over the music, teasing a smile. Wilbur was one step behind, but caught up quickly, introducing himself as well.</p>
<p class="p1">“You wanna get out of here?” Schlatt asked, hand going to Wilbur’s shoulder, as he nudged them closer to the mirror as a passerby stumbled by. Will made a face.</p>
<p class="p1">“I mean it’s loud,” Schlatt’s smile widened with a hint of laughter. His eyes were friendly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wilbur.” Will had paused the voicemail by accident. Clicking it on, shaking his head, and swiping to the beginning.</p>
<p class="p1">“I enjoyed talking to you tonight. You looked all kinds of wasted so I thought I’d try and decipher your scribbles and give you a call in case you’d forget; meeting tomorrow still on? The old bookstore in the Centre? Lemme know when you get this and aren’t hammered if we’re still on for 2. Thanks man, see you soon? Maybe?” Wilbur stared at the predictive text as the message ended, rereading the message, before clicking into the profile and into messaging.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, you got the right number. Sorry for writing all over your hand. Can we scoot it to 3 to be safe?” He sent the message. He breathed out, hand with phone dropping beside him, head tilting back as he stared at the ceiling. His phone buzzed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sure, can’t stay longer than 5 though.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Schlatt has supported Wilbur most of the way to the door that looked safest to open. They were in luck; no fucking. They had made it to a study, which probably should have been locked looking at the stuff that was in here. Schlatt locked the door behind them.</p>
<p class="p1">“Gunna kill me? Or fuck me?” Wilber eyed the lock.</p>
<p class="p1">“I would kill you but I didn’t bring my gloves,” Schlatt raised his hands in a motion funnily similar to surrendering, “I’m lockin’ it so we don’t get caught unless you want back in that mess.” The music was softer in here.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know why I’m here,” Wilbur said somberly.</p>
<p class="p1">“With me or in this dumbfuck party?” Schlatt moved closer, picking up something on the desk. Wilbur, leaning on the desk, looked down at Schlatt’s hands holding a miniature globe. He looked up at Schlatt.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m at this party cause I was supposed to be supporting a friend. They ran off a while ago, definitely getting fucked,” Wilber explained.</p>
<p class="p1">“Left you all alone? Some friend,” Schlatt put down the globe and picked up a small trinket of the house they were in, “who keeps a miniature of their own house?” Schlatt murmured.</p>
<p class="p1">“They’re fine, just... free-spirited,” Wilbur said, cocking his head as he thought of the friend that abandoned him.</p>
<p class="p1">“What is it that you do? To get you in here?” Schlatt asked. The words sounded rude but he said them so nicely.</p>
<p class="p1">“Youtuber... well, my film skills got me in here, but my success is what has the host interested. That was who I was escaping earlier,” Wilbur leaned, touching their shoulders together.</p>
<p class="p1">“Same. The host seems to be a collector,” Schlatt observed the tiny house in his hands.</p>
<p class="p1">“Of tiny houses? Or people?”</p>
<p class="p1">“People. I’ve talked to a lot of the wallflowers here. Mostly semi-famous or niche influencers. I imagine the others are the same.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t sign up for this shit, I just want to film what I need and get out. I don’t know why I even came tonight.”</p>
<p class="p1">“To see me, of course,” Schlatt joked. They both laughed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m drunk,” Wilbur noted leaning in. Their noses touched, foreheads then pressed together.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve noticed,” Schlatt’s eyes smiled. He pulled away, putting the house down and moving out of Wilbur’s space.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey!” Schlatt met him at the door of the bookstore, jogging to meet him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey,” Wilbur waved awkwardly.</p>
<p class="p1">“They have a coffee shop in here,” Schlatt motioned to the right of the building.” Wilbur nodded and they both entered, moving to the coffee shop. Schlatt ordered and then Wilbur. Both of them were awfully quiet until they sat in the corner seats Will chose.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">There was a knock on the door. Schlatt and Wilbur froze, but whoever it was did not persist. Schlatt had moved to eye the bookcase to the side of the room. Will had moved to sit on the desk and observing him as they made small talk.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’d love to get to know you when you’re less drunk,” Schlatt had said. Will had agreed, and they had made a date of it. Will had grabbed a pen from a cup on the desk and grabbed Schlatt’s hands. When they touched, static shock surprised Will as they both jumped back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Damn cold weather,” Schlatt cursed, offering his hand back. Wilbur wrote his phone number on his hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have a cell phone you know,” Schlatt noted.</p>
<p class="p1">“Effort,” Will disregarded, finishing his masterpiece of poor handwriting. He drew a tiny dick at the end.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah, I see,” Schlatt looked at it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry about the other night,” Wilbur apologized.</p>
<p class="p1">“I had fun,” Schlatt teased, taking a sip of his coffee. He still had the number scrawled on his hand, though faded from hand washing. The dick was still there too.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t remember most of it, I think I was farther gone than I thought,” Will admitted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Wilbur had taken his hand, then grabbed his shirt collar with the other and brought them into a kiss. Schlatt let it happen, leaning on the bookshelf.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Will blushed. Schlatt raised an eyebrow, smile widening like a Cheshire Cat’s grin.</p>
<p class="p1">“So what do you do?” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“I normally just say youtuber, but I’m actually a streamer,” Schlatt said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, same actually,” Wilbur relaxed into the conversation. It was comfortable, it was nice, and in the end, they asked to meet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a sketch than a finished work. Just a quick test of some new things I may or may not incorporate into my real works.<br/>My most recent real stuff is death stranding, check out my backlog if you’re a fandom hopper. You'll have to look under my other psued I think.<br/>comments and kudos feed the beast. comments would rlly help this guy since this is a lil sketch of a fic<br/>find me on tumblr @ <a href="http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com">lockewoodandco</a><br/>twit @ <a href="http://twitter.com/jaceisblue"> jaceisblue</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>